Many people desire to share photos of their friends, family, interests, and experiences, for example, along with descriptions of the photos with other people. With the advent of computers, which include handheld communications devices, such as, cell phones, camera phones etc., and the Internet, the possible ways for people to share their photos and descriptions of the photos has broadened. For example, a person may be on a trip to Yosemite and they may want to share the experience of their trip with a friend. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems that allow people to share photos and a description of the photos with other people using computers.